Harry Potter and Alternate Lifetime
by Jeffrey WuKong
Summary: What happened if Harry's parents did not die? What happens if the traitor was caught by someone early before that night? What happens when the prophecy didn't involve Tom Marvolo Riddle, but also Albus "way too many middle names" Dumbledore? Some dark families changing to neutrality. HP/DG/AG, NL/TD, HG/BZ
1. Author

Hello guys, this is my first story and if you find it not what u want, then just don't read. I would upload stories from time to time, as I go to high school in New York, and I'm preparing for college. So hang in there. Also, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, as every fanfic writers should know, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and the multitude of companies out there.

As of 12/4, I realize I have a ton of tests plus the midterms coming out, so I'll probably upload one by Christmas or New Years'. Please be patient.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was July 31st, 1980, the birth of Harry James Potter. His godbrother, Neville Longbottom, was born several hours ago and was sleeping in cribs right next to each other. Each of their parents was thinking about the mischievous acts they will do later, but a flash drew their attention and look at their newborns. There lay a note from Merlin Emrys himself, stating "The world will come to an end with not one, but TWO dark lords. Potters and Longbottoms, if you value their life, make sure they are raised together, which can help their brotherhood to the victory and rise of two Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. And James, there is a rat within your little group of friends, but I took care of him. And Lily, James is going to nearly kill Harry with his first broom ride next week. -Merlin Emrys"

-2 hours later-

"I swear, I was about to do what he said about our little adventure", James said. Lily took her wallet from her drawer and whacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! My brain, Lily!" Lily just looked at him as if she wants to reconsider her marriage. "You better not! Otherwise, you're spending the rest of the year on the couch!" Nodding as quickly as possible, he ran out with Frank back to the Potter Manor. Back to where their new group of friends Sirius, Remus, Cyrus Greengrass, and Anthony Davis was waiting.

-2 Hours Later-

"Man! Congrats to Frank and James for their newborns! And to Anthony and Cyrus for their own newborns on the way!" Remus and Sirius said drunkenly. "You better *hic* not let *hic* Lily know about this", James said. Sirius pull a book out of James' library, "Dude, Lily is going to kill me for this! Let's make some betrothal contracts." Cyrus and James drunkenly did one for Harry and the two Greengrass daughters Cyrus was planning on having, and Frank and Anthony made one for their children. They respectively signed their own contracts and Remus and Sirius signed as witnesses. A flash was present signifying the permanent bind it has cause and they partied for a little bit more before they passed out.

-10 in the morning of August 1st, 1980-

Lily, Alice, Annabelle Greengrass, Marie Davis, and Amelia Bones-Black flooed back to the Potter Manor

"James? Frank? Remus? Sirius? Cyrus? Anthony? Oh, for Merlin's sake! There on the floor! I'm seriously reconsidering have Sirius around me" Amelia said. "What's this?" From confusion to horror to anger, "Lily! Alice! Look at this, it's a permanent contract!" Lily and Alice managed to wake them all up before the girls read the contract. Lily, Alice, Annabelle, and Marie look at their husbands with anger as they all look at Sirius with a deadpanned look. "Well, I guess we're screwed." What later transpired in the Potter Manor was that their wives reprimand their respective husbands and Remus, hexing their bits and making them sleep on the couch for the last part of the year.

-Halloween of 1981-

"Really Voldy? Is it that hard to come into my Manor?", James said. All the men with their wife and kids came to the Potter Manor as soon as the wards alarmed James. Both James and Sirius were laughing at how ridiculously Voldemort looks until Harry and Neville came out a window with a ball of pure magic in their hands. Suddenly as all the clocks turn at 10, both boys' shot pure magic from their hands "killing" him. Voldemort knew he could not make his 7th Horcrux, but instead, he said: "We'll meet again Potter and Longbottom and I'll kill you for tonight and tonight only." James points his middle finger at him while Sirius was prancing around the house until Lily screams to get the boys back. James declared, "We'll wait for you, Voldy-shit, and when that happens, my friends, and our wives along with our kids, will be ready to kick your ass all the way back to Death for cheating him." Voldemort was gone, and Dumbledore knew it had gotten out of hand.

-A/N-

Tell me if anything looks wrong or you like to see something happen that still has not happened. This is short due to it being sort of a prologue to a bigger plot and it's a weekend, I probably fix this before Thanksgiving? So yeah, please be patient.


End file.
